The New Arrival's
by moocowgrl
Summary: This is the suckiest thing I have ever written, oh well, read and review! NOW!


Hello ppls. This is my story, I know that its hard to read, but I'm fixing that. I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, btw. I hope you like my story, it kinda sucks, but go figure. Please read and review!  
  
The Revival of the  
  
Gundam  
  
  
  
Jannine stared down at the pavement with a look of abject misery that she was trying to hold in. Her feet almost stopped the pitter patter rythem that they always had, and moved swiftly and sighlently across the dark grey pavement.  
  
It seemed that the way she walked always effected her mood. And they seemed to move more swiftly the more depressed and angry she got. And today, as those stupid horomones started kicking in, she felt more misery than she was able to hold back. And it showed in little ways that were so clear to her but so seemingly abstract to others.  
  
HELP! She screamed in her head. And that was the beauty of it. No matter how hard she tormented herself, no one else would ever, or could ever know. And that was one of her great strengths. She was a cold hearted warrior. Nothing could touch her. She would rip and tear out their pride, joy, and happieness the way they ripped out her soul, hung it out to dry, burned it, and froze over it.  
  
And once they were done with her soul they would do the same thing to her heart. They ripped out her innocence, pride, joy, faith, hope, and love, and left her soulless. She was mearly walking around with no concience. They had ripped her of all the happieness and love she could have had and left her there. NO ONE COULD, OR WOULD, HELP HER. She was alone. THEY were all the popular people who loved to think they were better than anybody else. THEY were all the people who loved war and violence and destroying people's lives. She would restore peace in the world if it was the last thing she did. She would change the way people thought about hate. Even if it meant her death. Which, just maybe, was the point. She knew the path, but there were so many obstacles that it became hard to reach. It was just a few months after the war ended, and the entire nation had to disarm all weapons. Though some bastards had gotten hold of guns and a couple of unknown piolets got to keep their gundams after the war. Possibly to protect the colonists and the united nation from ever breaking into a war again. That was also why master O. had specific orders from queen Relana to finish building the gundams in case of an attack.  
  
Mimi had a huge connection to Master O. and the other 4 scientists who built the gundams. Mimi's long and complicated family history was the main reason why she had connection to the 5 scientists.  
  
Jannine was allowed to work on building the models of the gundams that were destroyed during the war. Even Deathscythe Hell, a gundam that was said, ( though this was a rumor, and she hated rumors,) to have been one of the ones who used their twin Buster rifle to save Earth from being sevearly damaged and saved thousands of people. (Including Jannine's and Mimi's, and at least hers was worth something.) We were terrified that a giant battle station would soon come crashing down on our heads. I was more afraid for Mimi's sake than I was for mine. I actually thought it would be a chance to complete my death wish, and finally be reunited with my parents after giving up my life so that a person, and maybe even later the cost of the nation, could survive. But of course that was just FOOLISH HOPE. The gundam boys saved the world and became hero's. Good for them. They've never felt real pain. What it means to loose the people you love the most. I'v always been against war because that's what killed my parents and destroyed my house.  
  
I'm now living in Brooklyn with my aunt and uncle. Mimi slowly turned her head to face me. It startled me so much that she became aware of her surroundings and snapped back into existence. She looked at her for a few seconds, then turned away. She could say a million things just by using her eyes. It almost made her feel guilty. Like she wasn't allowed to have sad thoughts. Mimi knew her well enough to tell her emotions just by looking at her. That was how close they were.  
  
" Don't kill yourself over it,"Mimi said. "I wont," said Jannine. "Are we still going to Master O.'s lab.?" "Yeah," Mimi said. "I'v heard that they let a new recrute on the team." "If Master O. likes him, then he must be good." "Yeah, maybe you should go out with him," Jannine said. "Shut up!" Mimi said. And pushed her off the sidewalk. Jannine leaned backward with a sideways kick. It started getting a little rough. "Hey, watch it!" Jannine said. They were both masters of Kung fu, and were extreamly good. Most of their cat fights got realy rough. " We better stop," Mimi said. And they walked into the brick building that should have been called prison.  
  
"Could you walk any slower?" Jannine shouted. "If I walked as fast as you I'd end up tripping over someone!" Mimi said. "I'm not going to AARRRG! I hate it when your right. "It's POLITE to apologize after you stumble over someone. Do we have to bring you back to kindergarden?" "Okay, okay, jeez. Sorry about that." My friend was suffering a major brain freeze at the time. Between you and me, she does that a lot. My name's Mimi, by the way, whats yours?" "I'm Alice." "Stop trying to make yourself look good, Mimi. My name's Jannine. Hey, are you new?" "Yeah," Alice said " I moved here from California." "Hey," Mimi said "why don't you sit with us at lunch?" "Okay," Alice said. " Gotta go," Jannine said, "we have to get to tec class." "By," Alice said.  
  
"Jannine, I swear, quit walking so damn fast!" And all of a sudden, bam, she'd done it again! "What is with you people!? Jesus Christ, watch were your going! Do you ever look? Are you blind? Who taught you to walk, anyway?" She was ranting and raving for so long that it took her a few minutes till she recognized who it was. "Oh hi Liz. Some idiot just smashed into me, And why the hell are YOU laughing, Mimi?" "That idiot was me," Liz said. "Thanks a lot. And by the way, if you paid any attention at all, you would have realized that it was you who smashed into me. And I REALLY like being called an idiot." "No, don't blame her, Liz." Mimi bent over and whispered in Liz's ear, " I think she's been doing drugs." " Jannine," Liz said, " the chemicals in Mrs. Colotoski's closet say DON'T TOUCH for a reason."  
  
"Which chemical did you drink anyway?" Mimi asked. "You're dead," Jannine said. And did a side kick, wich left a mark on Mimi's left shoulder. "Hey, watch it, that was my new shirt." Mimi said, and punched her in the stomach. Their unwritten rule when they fought in school was, when fighting, don't go below the waist, and don't leave any scratches. "It is not, and You really don't care, so there was no point to that comment." "Yeah, and? What'cha gonna do about it?" " This," Jannine said, and punched her in her right shoulder, which made a loud crack. "Ok, ok, I give! Jeez, I know your tough, but did you have to dislocate my shoulder? I actually need that arm to last me the rest of the year. Let alone 2 minutes." Mimi said. She popped it back in.  
  
"uh, maybe you guys should stop fighting now? The bell's gonna ring any second," Liz said. Man! I forgot how POWERFULL you guys are!" "The bell rang? Oh shit, gotta run!" And Jannine sprinted all the way down to the gym, and into the locker room.  
  
"Hey, ," she said. Was a friend of hers. They would always joke about how bad they were at sports. She, of course, didn't know about the kung fu. Not that it mattered. As far as she was concerned, school was just a momentary obstacle. A block in her path. Grades were easy. She was naturally intelligent. School was waisted time and effort. Besides Mimi, No one else would know of her talents, failures, or care what she thought as long as she was alive. At least, as far as she was concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Attack  
  
"By, see you tomorrow!" Sara said. "By! Hey Mimi, wait up!" "Oh hi, I didn't see you,"Mimi said. "Your supposed to keep your eyes open at all times. Especially concidering your history with, ahem," Jannine said. "Oh, shut up," Mimi said. "A car is coming to pick us up, then it's dropping us off at the space station. And we'll take the ship there to Master O.'s lab. "Gotcha," Jannine said.  
  
Personaly, Jannine couldn't belive she had to deal with such shit. Popular shit. School shit. It was the reason she thought school should be called prison. All those stupid, nasty, popular bitches, inside the same building. Posers, and what not, that think they're cool by getting kicks out of tormenting other peoples lives. By playing little torcher games. And if you can't play their own game better than them, you can kiss your happieness goodby and watch yourself sink into depression.  
  
The car that they were in skidded to a stop. They got out and let the doors slam shut. But she barley heard it. She had long ago trained her mind to tune out her other sences. And focus directly on her emotions. Her mind was the only part of her body that was working now. Not a single thing heard, touched, or felt was taken into account. She had no idea how much time had gone by or where she was going or who she was with. Her feet pounded on the ground, and that shook her back into existence.  
  
They stood in front of a tall, dull, brick building. And more shades of green and blue. To her, it didn't matter what was outside the building. What mattered was what was inside the building. The tool that saved Earth from destruction. The hope of the universe. And after all that Mimi had said about it, she couldn't belive she was here. And she couldn't wait to get inside. As they entered the inside of the lab, She saw a latter, next to a Gundam, with an old, gray hared man on the top. "Miaka," Master O. said. "Please don't call me that, Master O. I would really feel safe if you stopped using that name," Mimi said. Jannine felt insecure. Here Mimi was standing next to a man who knew her parents. The only person she had left that was somehow connected to her childhood. And Jannine felt completely out of place. " Sir, I'm done for the day," a voice said , and a boy, about her age, stepped into the room. He had long brown hair that was braided, blue eyes, and light skin. He was wearing a black outfit that she had never seen before. That was strange. Then she smiled. Who was she to say?  
  
"Girls," said Master O. "This is duo Maxwell, he is our new recrute, and he will be joining the team. Duo, this is Jannine and Mimi." Master O. got off the latter and went into the other room with duo. "That was close," Mimi said. "Too close," Jannine said. " He's kinda cute," Mimi was smiling. "No way, REALLY? Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me, you like him, don't you?" Jannine asked. "Yeah, so," Mimi said. " He's got a BRAID," Jannine said. "As if you care," Mimi said. "He looks like a girl," Jannine said. "He does not!" mimi shouted. "Shut up," Jannine said. "Can you tell the difference? And what kind of a name is Duo anyway?" "Bitch," mimi said, " OOOH, touchy, hu?" Jannine said. Mimi punched her in the arm, and Jannine punched her right back. Mimi tripped her and she flew in the air as an earsplitting boom sounded and she, Mimi, and the entire wall were blown to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ouch," Jannine groaned as she tried to sit up. "what the hell happened?" Mimi asked. "Your asking me?" Jannine said. 


End file.
